


What About Us?

by Indigo777Ocean



Category: Lee and Dee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo777Ocean/pseuds/Indigo777Ocean
Summary: Another "What if?" to Dee's final decision to end her life. Suicide is such an aching silence from within that everyone has thought about at one time or another because we are human. Not everyone can hang on but there is one life preserver that can help pull us back from the darkness.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Anastasia "Dee" Dualla
Kudos: 2





	What About Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope.

It had been a carefree date. Lee and Dee laughed about the Earth they found and the look on everyone's faces. They laughed about the confused stuttering of Lee's speech and how everyone had left the room lost as sheep. In between the glasses of Ambrosia they would stare at each other smiling reminiscing the good times from their marriage. They stayed a little later at Lee's urging despite Dee's insistence that he was going to miss his ride. To Lee it didn't matter. At the end of their date they shared a kiss for old times sake. How they missed each others kiss. Lee thought for sure she was going to get some boots to put outside the door...  
Dee just giggled and started to close the door grabbing just one more glance at Lee’s smiling face.

Suddenly the door stopped with Lee holding it open. Dee looked up surprised. Strangely he took a bow and clasped Dee’s free hand in his.

“I was wondering, Miss Dualla, if you would honor me with your presence for breakfast tomorrow aboard Colonial One?”

Dee tilted her head side ways, smiled and started to play along.

“Why Mr. Adama, don’t you think you are being a bit forward? After all we just had our first date.”

Lee lifted her hand tenderly kissed the top, gentlemanly and replied.

“Why no ma’am. I do find this highly appropriate as I do feel I am following the proper protocol for courtship?”

Lee sheepishly smiled to Dee’s stunned silence, then a blushing smile took over her face.

“It’s a date then.” He confirmed as he let go of her hand. Lee turned strode down the hallway with quite a little hitch within his stride.

Dee never had a problem watching him walk away and smiled even more brightly as she closed the door.

Geata was just rising and pulling a sock to set his prosthetic leg when Dee entered.

Geata dialogue. (From: Sometimes a Great Notion)

Dee opened her locker and watched as Geata hobbled from the room and closed the hatch behind him. She began to hum a little tune as she opened up and looked at the photos of her parents in the locket she wore on special occasions. Other than her wedding ring it was her only other real piece of jewelry. She meticulously hung up the locket and her wedding atop her dog tags. She took one more look at the little girl on the bicycle.

As if she were responding to a direct military order, with quick abruptness Dee reached into her locker and pulled out her service pistol which she had loaded earlier. Dee held the pistol to her head then remembering Lee’s smile and the date they just had, she closed her eyes. 

Upon their last kiss Dee could feel something was different. Something in Lee had changed. This time Lee had been looking at her. He finally saw her with the same wonderment as they shared when he was teaching her in defense class. The time she fell on top of him and looked into his eyes as the rest of the room faded away. Nothing could defend her against those soft blue eyes. Tears began to swell and she took in a deep breath.

The sound was so loud that it echoed through out the room and down the hallway. She could feel herself falling to the floor. Then darkness.

She awoke to hear Seelix’s voice. “No, no, no!” The young woman was crying over her.

Another loud bang of the door opening as Felix almost fell on top of her as he propelled himself down to Dee’s side.

“Medic!” He yelled. “Can we get a medic here?” Felix was screaming as he reached out to her.

“No, no...I’m fine.” Dee protested not realizing blood was seeping down the side of her face.

“I,..I must have dropped my service pistol by accident.. I was reaching for my.. uniform. I, uh forgot it was still loaded.” She semi laughed and groggily tried to sit up.

“But you’re bleeding!” Seelix said pulling a towel from Dee’s locker to put on the side of her head.

“No, no medics.” Dee protested as Seelix helped her up onto Geata’s bunk.

The gun recoiled hard against had the side of her head and the bullet lodged harmlessly inside the locker. It also left her bleeding with a nasty ringing inside her ears.

“I’ll be fine.” She assured Selix grabbing the towel and wiping away blood.

Dee had subconsciously turned her head away at the last second as if a voice inside of her had said “No, don’t do this!” but her finger still squeezed the trigger and it went off glancing the side of her head.

“Could you get me some water?”She asked Seelix.

“I,...I think the glasses of Ambrosia I had earlier must have made me stupid clumsy.”

Geata nodded to Seelix as if to approve Dee's request to her as an order. This could not be what he thought it was. Seelix ran out of the room to complete her mission. She was so nervous she tripped and almost fell into the doorway.

“Have you been drinking Diana?” Dee laughed.

Seelix shot Geata another worried look then slipped out of the door.  
Geata pulled himself up to the bunk and sat next to Dee. He pulled the towel from Dee’s head re-folded it neatly into a compact compress and pressed it back to her wound.

“You know you can talk to me Dee.” He said with concern.

“Geata, it was just an accident.” She stated weakly. 

She hated lying to Geata. Every time she did it made her feel sad. She cared about him but never felt she could trust him with her inner thoughts or emotions. It was always a conflict of duty that crossed between them. Situations they both thought they could control but always ended up on opposite sides.

“You know..” Geata now started to get angry.

“I know how he has treated you. The lying, the affair, defending Baltar, leaving the service and I’m sure other things he has done. I think the whole damn fleet knows Dee. It’s not right!”

“Geata please.” Dee wearily responded.

“He treats you like a doormat and then dumps or blames you when he can’t get his way. Most of the time it has nothing to do with you but..Why do you keep going back? Don’t you think I just heard him trying to “court” you again? What lie was it this time?"

Dee looked into Geata’s eyes and then shied her vision to the floor with a soft sigh.

“You deserve so much better Dee.” He stated. “You deserve to be happy and not for just a few moments here and there. You deserve the kind of happiness that has a future.”

The headache and ringing was now making itself louder.

“You deserve to be with someone who will be there for you all the time and every time things get rough. Someone who would risk their life for you and love you as much as you love them.”

Geata put his arm around Dee’s shoulder and softened his concerns.

“I would think that you could count on me Dee. I’m the closest thing you have to a friend and yet you don’t see me. I could be that person that cares for you." He said pulling her closer.

Dee uneasily sensed what he was asking but she didn't feel that connection with him. To her he was more like a brother. Her body tensed at what he was implying but she had to let go with tears starting to well.

“I do see you Felix and I’m sorry I just don’t see you in that way.”

“..but why?” He said frustrated by her answer.“Hasn’t he shown you that your love isn’t enough?”

“I, I don’t know.” She said slightly confused. 

“What’s so different this time?” He demanded.

Dee paused, inhaled then looked him in the eyes and smiled. “I felt hope again.” 

Geata pulled her close and kissed her on the head.

“..so I have to try, one more time.” 

Felix rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to understand.

“..and you Felix are my best friend. I love that about us and I wouldn’t want that to change.”

A few moments of silence passed.

“Well.." He said breaking the silence."You’re not my type anyway! You are way too stubborn and bossy..” He chided. 

Dee looked at him surprised. 

“I already knew that.” She smiled and coyly nudged him. 

“Don’t we make a pair?” Felix concluded.

Dee looked at him hard remembering that Lee had said those same words to her before he went to serve on Pegasus. The two then started to laugh. They were laughing non stop as Seelix entered the room with a bottle of water.

“What’s so funny?” She smiled handing Dee the bottle.

The two just looked at each other and burst out again. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope.


End file.
